United Federation of Earth Pacific Command
Background The United Federation of Earth Pacific Command(U.F.E. PACOM) is the unified combatant command of the U.F.E. Armed Forces. It is responsible for all military operations in the Bird-Pacific Region of the UW Territory. It is headed by the Chief-Commanding Officer, currently by Admiral Quenetzov. The Chief-Commanding Officer would then report to the President for any uncertainties with the plans, any urgent situations that would require immediate military action and all the plans and actions ordered by him. The President, together with his battle staff, will evaluate the courses of actions and the plans before relaying the commands back to the Chief-Commanding Officer. The U.F.E. Pacific Command includes the U.F.E. Marine Corps Pacific, U.F.E. Aerospace Forces Pacific, U.F.E. Pacific Fleet and U.F.E. Army Pacific. The U.F.E. PACOM Headquarters is located at Fort Burtherland, in the Zealin Republic. It consists of 87 trillion military and civilian personnel and staff. Assets and personnel # 77 trillion military personnel and 10 trillion civilian personnel # 3 trillion military aircraft, including strategic bombers, stealth fighters and supersonic jet bombers #4 to 9 million tanks, 18 million IFVs, 40 to 50 million jeeps and logistic vehicles. # 650 ships, including 21 Space Carrier Battle Groups(SCVBG) # 20-40 billion starships and 449 starbases #51billion+(Exact Number is Classified) ISBMs(Interstellar Ballistic Missile), ICBMs(Intercontinental Ballistic Missile) History(2000-2200) Background/Summary: Before 2200, Earth had been through the Romulan War, the First, Second, Third and Fourth Galactic Wars and many proxy wars. Around 85% of Earth assets were stationed in the Tripod Galaxy, with 15% of the remainder forward deployed in overseas bases and starbases. The Earth Military played a limited role in ensuring world peace in the past and focused the most in the Tripod Galaxy, following the 4 Galactic Wars. The Fourth Galactic Wars lasted till the end of the 22nd Century, after which prompted Earth to build up a military command in the Bird-Pacific Region. It sparked congressional debates in Congress and it was not until 2123 that President Sandy and Congress authorized to set up the U.F.E. Pacific Command. Since then, Earth has actively participated in both major and minor events, including sending humanitarian aid during earthquakes and fighting off the Zombies in the UW-Zombie War. After the war, the U.F.E. Pacific Command played a major role in deterring Salome from attacking Ionia since both of them were locked in a cold war. The U.F.E. Pacific Command has also trained many minor nations so that they will be able to combat those larger nations. For the past few decades, very little has happened and the U.F.E. Pacific Command has only done scheduled port visits to neighboring countries and training exercises to prepare for any future wars. However, now, a cold war is looming in the as the Communist Alliance(GPO9, Birdlandia, Salome) and U.F.E. are unhappy about each other's ideology. Before Galactic War 1 Before the 22nd Century, Earth had only 2.5 million starships, of which only 364,000 were combat starships. Most of Earth's assets were deployed in the Tripod Galaxy and only as little as 15% of the assets were deployed in overseas starbases and military bases. Aftermath of the 4 Galactic Wars After Galactic War 4, Earth commits lesser troops and assets to the Tripod Galaxy and more assets are being brought abroad to protect exploration vessels and to project powers far from the shores of Earth. However, there was no command to control and command the forces abroad. Thus, in 2123, the United Federation of Earth Pacific Command was formed to command all forces in the Bird-Pacific Region. The U.F.E. PACOM was involved in numerous wars, including the Zombie War and now the Cold War with the Communist Union. The Zombie War: The U.F.E. Pacific Command actively took part in the latest intergalactic war with the Zombies, also known as Necrons. Among UW forces, the U.F.E. Pacific Command accounted up to 65% of the force structure, with nearly the entire command of assets and personnel committed to the war effort.